vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Fusion reactor
The fusion breakthrough and Krellite cells are the first breakthroughs given to the people of Earth by the Warp Drive Project. The fusion breakthrough and Krellite cells are the linked technologies that have freed Earth from the specter of the end of oil and high energy prices. The fusion reactor works by fusing hydrogen atoms into helium. Usually in the form of the hydrogen ion deuterium. The resulting heat is used in a typical heat exchange to do everything for power aircraft and spacecraft to run the average home in a clean non-polluting manner. Use and Reaction The Good The pubic has been grabbing fusion with both hands. Clean constantly renewable energy with no drawbacks. It has killed the inter combustion engine in a matter of years. A village or a neighborhood can pool their funds and buy a complete General Electric fusion electric power plant that will power 300 homes or a large factory. Even with the bill for buying the thing your energy bills drop like a rock. You are no longer beholden to the energy conglomerates. Several philanthropic organizations have taken to supplying outlying third world villages and towns with fusion electric power plants. Power is the means to freedom from crushing poverty. Power means refrigeration and clinics. Power means pumps and water purification. Power means access to the world datanet. Power saves lives and frees minds. The Bad There are people that see a drawback to this power. The energy conglomerates. Big power, big oil. Big Oil has watched the price of oil go into free fall. Entire nations have gone electric. Gasoline engines fill junkyards. The cars they once held them converted to Krellite cells. Those companies that have hitched themselves to oil have watched profits go into free fall. While yes there is still a market for oil, plastics, fertilizer and pharmaceuticals still need oil, energy was the big money maker. And with cheap power flowing out of water oil is getting to the point it can be made from garbage cheaper than in can be pulled from the ground. The Ugly Nations beholden to oil as part of their national revenue have refused to allow fusion into their countries. The worse of this lot is Great Britain. Big Oil is hiding behind a "health and safety" smokescreen denying the British people access to clean energy and cheap power. . In the US the big energy companies, those that have not invested in fusion power, have been shaking the carcass of nuclear fear till bones fly off it. Even the electric companies are part of this as decentralized fusion is a perfectly viable technology and makes them useless. Not to mention the expense of those old toxic heaps that they must now decommission, and the shareholders do not want to pay the piper. Try to push that cost on the customer and they get a fusion plant and tell you to go fish. For some damn reason government refuses to bear the cost either. Category:Technology Category:Lexicon